


John Doe x Reader - Proud

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, John doe x reader - Freeform, Tumblr request, batman telltale series - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was a request I was given a while ago (sorry it took so long) from a lovely anon:‘ I was wondering if maybe u could do a Joker story where John Doe has established himself with a vigilante and jus want to keep the good things going and proposed to his s/o??’





	John Doe x Reader - Proud

You could hear the familiar engine in the distance as you lounged in one of the chairs situated around the large computer system, your legs propped up on the console, but didn’t bother to move until the batmobile’s roar could be heard echoing down the tunnel-like driveway. You dropped your feet and jumped up as the armoured car now parked up in its allocated space, barely having stopped before a figure was leaping out of it, his long purple coat streaming out behind him, and landing in a typical hero-like crouch on the batcave platform.

“Joker’s here!” John Doe declared, a wide red grin on his pale face and his eyes now flickering up as you descended the numerous metal staircases.

“Good night then?” You asked with a smile as you finally stepped onto the lower platform, watching John straighten up in front of you.

“Great night!” He exclaimed eagerly, his eyes wide and bright beneath the dark shadow he painted over his forehead. “Batman and I came across a bank robbery - armed with grenades and everything -” John insisted excitedly, “but they still weren’t a match for the dream team!” He beamed wildly letting out a hiccup-like giggle. You smirked at his enthusiasm, your eyes on the lapels of his coat as you lovingly smoothed them out whilst you listened, brushing off any dust and debris and using it as an excuse to check for any signs of injuries on him.

“And you’re alright?” You asked, the concern clear in your voice.

“Of course!” John exclaimed, his grin not faltering. “I’m fine!” He reassured you, spreading his arms wide to either side to show you there was no damage on him.

You scrutinised every inch of him carefully with a frown whilst John watched you, still beaming. Eventually you spotted something, moving your hand to pull at a loose thread by his shoulder, though it was still attached to his coat where John had crudely stitched the outfit together.

He glanced down at what you were doing. “Opps.” He giggled, “I’d – uh - better fix that.”

You smirked, then glanced up at him again as he dropped his arms, your humour fading. “And, how were you? How was your control?” You asked cautiously, knowing it could be a touchy subject if he’d had a bad day.

“Oh, so much better!” He announced with a wide grin, taking a step back from and throwing his arms up in the air. “I think I’m really getting the hang of this ‘moral code’ stuff!” He exclaimed, with a giggle, now walking past you and shrugging his coat off.

You let him pass, keeping your eyes ahead where the batman had now climbed out of his car and stood watching the two of you. Your eyes the Crusader’s for confirmation of what John was saying – it wasn’t that you didn’t trust him, but he was known for exaggerating things. Batman nodded solemnly though, “He was good.” He agreed. “Only a couple of incidences this time.” He informed you.

You gave the crusader a small smile in thanks, then turned back to John who had now thrown his coat over the nearest piece of equipment and was busy emptying its pockets of the numerous gadgets and joker-rangs. “That’s great!” You exclaimed at him with your own wide grin. “I’m so proud of you!”

“You – you are?” John asked in innocent surprise, pausing in his work to turn back to you with a vulnerable, beseeching face.

“Of course!” You insisted, walking over to him. “I mean, I’m proud of you anyway – you could just sit back like everyone else in this city and let the world – and all the injustice - pass you by, but you don’t, you’re out there making a difference –“

The cops don’t seem to think so…” John mumbled, dropping his eyes, downcast.

“They will.” You promised, “Do you think batman was loved by the cops straight away?” You asked, gesturing back at the armoured man now fiddling with something in his car. “Even now I imagine there’s still a few out there that wouldn’t mind taking a lucky shot at him!” You exclaimed.

John gave you a weak smile and you walked over to him again. “But, do you know what I’m even more proud of?” You asked gently him, gently tilting your head up at him as you placed your hands on his chest. John looked down at you with innocent, honest eyes, waiting for the answer. You looked down at your hands as your fingers curled into his green waistcoat “You might have something dark within in you Joker, you might struggle sometimes, but you are trying.” You raised your eyes to his again, curling your fingers tighter. “You’re trying, J” You said firmly, “and that’s all anyone can ask for.” You told him with a small, loving smile.

You felt John’s arms wrap around you and pull you up on your feet slightly. “You’re too good for me.” He murmured with a watery smile and adoring look in his eyes before he bowed his head to kiss you.

“No one’s too good for you.” You murmured, pulling back slightly, your eyes still closed, and you felt John grin against your lips. Then suddenly he was gone. You snapped your eyes open in surprise, no longer feeling the pressure of John’s lips or arms on you, instead finding him knelt below you.

On one knee in fact.

“J-John… W-what are you doing?” You asked, your voice shaky with emotion.

“W-well I’ve – uh – I’ve been thinking about it for a while now…” He murmured, suddenly seeming nervous, “usually at the most inconvenient times,” He admitted, mumbling to himself, “But – uh- but now seemed like as good a time as any!” He exclaimed, “Though… I don’t actually have a ring…” He muttered to himself again, glancing around him as though he’d suddenly find one.

“W- what… What are you-“ You tried to asked again, though your throat was closing up.

“I’m trying to marry you.” He explained. “If – if you’ll let me?” He added nervously, his face anxious as he looked up at you, as though worried, somehow, that you’d turn him down.

“W-What? W-Why?” You stuttered out in confusion, you brain struggling to comprehend.

“That’s not usually the answer they give in the movies, doll…” John muttered, frowning at you.

“I’m just – I don’t under-“

“I can only do all this,” He nodded at himself, “if you’re here, [Y/N].” He confessed. “To keep me sane.” He explained. “To keep me good.” He insisted. “And everything is good – so good – at the moment for me – better than it’s ever been,” He said adamantly, “And it’s all because of you, [Y/N].” He said earnestly. “I love you, and I need you.” John told you, his face vulnerable and almost scared. “Will you marry me?”

You just seemed to stand frozen for a moment, taking it all in, water pooling in your eyes until you finally nodded, the tears overflowing now and running down your face. “Of course, you grinning fool!” You cried throwing your arms around him as he beamed ridiculously and let out a loud hoot of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s quite short and might not be entirely what you had in mind… I’m not sure, but I went with the idea that none of the Amanda Waller stuff happened etc. He’s just a vigilante with batman.


End file.
